


lit squad (not really)

by Myeonie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeonie/pseuds/Myeonie
Summary: Sehun has made a group chatSehun changed the group chats.name to "lit squad"Sehun has addedKai, Tao, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol,Jongdae, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Kris,Luhan, XiuminTo the group chat"Sehun" has changed their name to"yehet"yehet: wake up you lazy assesTao: why would you call us that?yehet: not you i love you :3"Tao" has changed their name to"yehet's bby"Chanyeol: ew y'all are disgutingKyungsoo: your dumbass can't even spell disgusting.Chanyeol: :((Kyungsoo: whine and pout all you want. I don't care.Kai: miss me with that gay shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. So it may not be that good. 
> 
> Also to help -  
>  Sehun - yehet   
>  Kai - nini   
>  Tao - yehet's bby   
>  Kyungsoo - emo_boi  
>  Chanyeol - yeollie   
>  Jongdae - screamer   
>  Baekhyun - bacon   
>  Suho - mom  
>  Lay - lost_and_confused  
>  Kris - galaxy_daddy  
>  Luhan - mr. manly   
>  Xiumin - baozi 
> 
> Their names will change throughout the story.

Sehun has made a group chat

Sehun changed the group chats.   
name to "lit squad" 

 

Sehun has added

Kai, Tao, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol,   
Jongdae, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Kris,   
Luhan, Xiumin 

To the group chat 

"Sehun" has changed their name to  
"yehet"

yehet: wake up you lazy asses 

Tao: why would you call us that?

yehet: not you i love you :3

"Tao" has changed their name to  
"yehet's bby"

Chanyeol: ew y'all are disguting

Kyungsoo: your dumbass can't even spell disgusting. 

Chanyeol: :((

Kyungsoo: whine and pout all you want. I don't care. 

Kai: miss me with that gay shit. 

"Kai" has changed their name to   
"Nini"

Kyungsoo: get the fuck outta here with that gay ass name. 

"Chanyeol" has changed "Kyungsoo's"   
name to "emo_boi"

emo_boi: you bitch. 

Suho: language children.

emo_boi: I'm only 2 years younger than you. who tf is you to be calling me child?

"Suho" has changed their name to "mom"

mom: there are children in this group chat. 

yehet: mom what's a bitch?

Luhan: you literally just called us lazy asses. stop acting all innocent. 

yehet: oh shit I've been exposed 

yehet: y'all change your names. 

(fast forward like an hour when.   
everyone has changed their names.) 

lost_and_confused: hi :)

mom: he's so pure I might cry.


	2. Yixing The Exposer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bacon: I can confirm that he's definitely a screamer. 
> 
> yehet: ......
> 
> galaxy_daddy: ......
> 
> baozi: .......
> 
> mom: ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. So it may not be that good.
> 
> Also to help -  
> Sehun - yehet  
> Kai - nini  
> Tao - yehet's bby  
> Kyungsoo - emo_boi  
> Chanyeol - yeollie  
> Jongdae - screamer  
> Baekhyun - bacon  
> Suho - mom  
> Lay - lost_and_confused  
> Kris - galaxy_daddy  
> Luhan - mr. manly  
> Xiumin - baozi

screamer: why is this my name

mom: it's cause all you fucking do is scream. 

screamer: lol what no I don't. 

mom: awae~

screamer: shut the fuck up 

bacon: I can confirm that he's definitely a screamer. 

yehet: ......

galaxy_daddy: ......

baozi: .......

mom: ......

screamer: ......

"yehet" has changed  
"screamer" name to "exposed"

exposed: why you gotta out me like that u hoe 

bacon: :)

mr. manly: suho pls control your children. 

mom: kris pls control your children. 

galaxy_daddy: lol the fuck is goin on?

nini: why did you have to marry him mom 

mom: I don't fucking know either. 

yehet's bby: hahaha yall are so gay

lost_and_confused: says the gayest guy in the group chat. 

"bacon" has changed  
"lost_and_confused" name to "the_exposer"

the_exposer: that's right bitches.

mom: young man, who did you learn that language from?

the_exposer: galaxy hyung~

mom: kris wu. 

galaxy_daddy: ah shit, look at the time. I forgot to take my fish out for a walk. Uhh Gtg.

exo_boi: who do yall think is dumber, Kris or Chanyeol 

baozi: could be either. 

yeollie: D: 

yeollie: im not dumb 

emo_boi: yes you are

bacon: hahahahahahahaha

exposed: youre not laughing I can see you from across the room. 

bacon: why do u have to out me like that hoe #2

mr. manly: lmao hoe #2. Baek and Jongdae are both hoes. 

exposed: just returning the favor :)

bacon: you bitch. 

"baozi" has changed "exposed" name  
to "bitch" 

bacon: awe I liked his other name better ):

bitch: too bad

mom: this is such relationship goals I cry ;(

emo_boi: what kind of relationships have you been having

mom: a better relationship than you will ever have. 

yehet: shit is the house burning cause, that was a sick burn. 

emo_boi: shit ur right forgot to turn the stove off. 

yeollie: hey guys I got to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow

yehet's bby: no one gives a shit. leave.

yeollie: ................

yeollie: :)


	3. Kai the real mvp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baozi: hi :)
> 
> yehet: bitch nobody wants you waking us up at 5:00 am go to sleep. 
> 
> mr. manly: bby where are you come back 
> 
> baozi: I only went to get an apple from the kitchen. chill :)
> 
> yehet's_bby: lol ew love
> 
> emo_boi: stop acting like you weren't just pounding Sehun into the wall last night. y'all are the real nasties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. So it may not be that good.
> 
> Also to help -  
> Sehun - yehet  
> Kai - nini  
> Tao - yehet's bby  
> Kyungsoo - emo_boi  
> Chanyeol - yeollie  
> Jongdae - bitch  
> Baekhyun - bacon  
> Suho - mom  
> Lay - the_exposer  
> Kris - galaxy_daddy  
> Luhan - mr. manly  
> Xiumin - baozi

baozi: hi :)

yehet: bitch nobody wants you waking us up at 5:00 am go to sleep. 

mr. manly: bby where are you come back 

baozi: I only went to get an apple from the kitchen. chill :)

yehet's_bby: lol ew love

emo_boi: stop acting like you weren't just pounding Sehun into the wall last night. y'all are the real nasties

yehet: jealous you can't get pounded into the wall by chanyeol? :)

emo_boi: shut your ugly, long face, big nose, small eye little self up.

yehet: damn 

yehet: you are acting like I just murdered your whole family. 

mom: shut the fuck up and go to fucking sleep. 

emo_boi: k

( 12:47 pm)

nini: yee yee, gang gang, skrrt skrrt 

galaxy_daddy: stop. Delete urself 

mom: kris did you give Kai his pills this morning 

galaxy_daddy: .....i don't believe so..... 

mom: bitch

mom: so this is why he's been acting all different today.... 

bacon: hi

bitch: hi

yeollie: y'all typed that at the same time y'all creepy af

bitch: shut up hoe 

bacon: you shut up hoe 

bitch: bitch I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Chanyeol. 

bacon: shit my bad

nini: OMG guys I'm at Starbucks right now and I see Lay and a chick sitting at a table talking.. 

the_exposer: you aren't slick Kai 

nini: Idk I think I was pretty slick when I slid into ur mom last night. 

the_exposer: .......

bacon: .......

bitch: .......

baozi: ........

yehet's bby: lmao sehun you read that 

yehet: lmao that was funny imma have to use that joke on someone. 

yehet: but that also is low-key creepy. Why you sliding into someone's mom nini

galaxy_daddy: are you talking about Lay's mom or Suho? Could be either

nini: :)))

mom: ah shit gotta bounce 

galaxy_daddy: I quit this marriage 

emo_boi: you is dumb af you can't quit a marriage. 

emo_boi: you're not even dating him why do you care?

galaxy_daddy: ......

(7:23 pm)

Private Chat with Kai

Kai: do you think it worked? 

Suho: I hope so. I really want to make him jealous so I can ask him out. But idk. 

Kai: I mean he seemed pretty jealous 

Suho: oh by the way that was a really good joke how did you make that up 

Kai: oh you must be mistaken. I looked it up.


	4. Friend Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the_exposer: someones ass bout to get exposed
> 
> bacon: Oh sHiT
> 
> mr. manly: who?
> 
> the_exposer: you, bitch 
> 
> mr. manly: like shit, the fuck I do?
> 
> the_exposer: you know exactly what you did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. So it may not be that good.
> 
> Also to help -  
> Sehun - yehet  
> Kai - nini  
> Tao - yehet's bby  
> Kyungsoo - emo_boi  
> Chanyeol - yeollie  
> Jongdae - bitch  
> Baekhyun - bacon  
> Suho - mom  
> Lay - the_exposer  
> Kris - galaxy_daddy  
> Luhan - mr. manly  
> Xiumin - baozi

the_exposer: someones ass bout to get exposed

bacon: Oh sHiT

mr. manly: who?

the_exposer: you, bitch 

mr. manly: like shit, the fuck I do?

the_exposer: you know exactly what you did 

the_exposer: this bitch farted in class 

baozi: lmao you is nasty af 

mr. manly: don't act like you don't silently fart in class at all. I thought mine would be silent... But it came out ALL the way. 

mom: why are y'all talking about people farting?

baozi: cause luhan farted in class

mom: ew luhan you nasty af who raised you like this?

mr. manly: so you see-

galaxy_daddy: haha so you see the funny story is-

emo_boi: :0

emo_boi: mom divorce him. 

yehet: suho doesn't want to divorce his daddy. 

mom: uhhh 

mom: shut up hoe 

yehet's bby: pfffftttt

yehet's bby: did baek and jongdae teach you some stuff?

mom: shut the fuck up. 

yeollie: oooh shitttt 

(1:47 am)

emo_boi: chanyeol, can we have a talk please

yeollie: sure what's up?

emo_boi: the sky. But can we talk in...like person please? 

yeollie: oh okay. Sure

 

I was pacing around my dorm room waiting for a knock on the door. I had to tell Chanyeol something. 

I have a really, REALLY big crush on him. Everyone knows but him which is why I act so cold when I'm around him. It's my way of hiding a crush. Act like you don't like them

There's a knock on the door

"Kyungsoo! I'm outside of your dorm."

" Yeah, no shit!" I yell back rushing towards the door jamming my foot into the table in the process 

"Aah! Fucking shit!" I yell out.

"Kyungsoo-ah, are you okay in there?" He yells back. 

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine!" I say turning the door nob and opening it. 

Chanyeol looks down at me as he gives a slight smile and wave. 

"Hi" he murmurs 

"Hi" I murmur back. Me being awkward as fuck again. Of course. 

"Sooo....? What do want to tell me?" he says awkwardly leaning against the door frame. 

"Uhhh" I say running a hand through my hair. I'm so nervous I literally want the earth to swallow me whole. 

"I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship we have.... But I really like you." I say. 

"I like you too" he says.

"Really?!" I accidentally yell out in surprise. 

"Of course. You're my Best Friend."

Best Friend. Best Friend. 

I'm his best friend. Nothing else. Just his best friend. 

"O-Oh. Okay Cool. Best Friends." I say. Best Friends I repeat in my head. 

I want to cry so badly. But I have to be strong. 

"Is that all you want to tell me?" He says with a smile. 

"Yup." I say feeling the hot tears about to spill down my face. 

"Okay. Well good night. Love you." he says reaching out for a hug. 

"Love you too." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and smushing my face into his shoulder. 

He loves you only as a friend. Nothing else. 

He takes a couple of steps back, backing out into the hallway.

"see you tomorrow." he says with a small grin on his face. 

"see you" I say pushing the door closed as I lock it after. 

I take a couple of steps back turning around and flopping onto the bed. I don't remember when I started crying.


	5. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. So it may not be that good.
> 
> Also to help -  
> Sehun - yehet  
> Kai - nini  
> Tao - yehet's bby  
> Kyungsoo - emo_boi  
> Chanyeol - yeollie  
> Jongdae - bitch  
> Baekhyun - bacon  
> Suho - mom  
> Lay - the_exposer  
> Kris - galaxy_daddy  
> Luhan - mr. manly  
> Xiumin - baozi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the path of Hurricane Florence so I might not update much soon. Hope you guys are having a good day.

yehet: bitch you didn't 

bacon: yes I did

yehet: give me ur address I'm about to come fuck you up. 

bacon: gladly ;)

bitch: cheater and bitch hoe

yehet's bby: sehun I though we had something special

yehet's bby: how could you do this to me

yehet: yehet 

mom: LMAO

mom: but sehun what did baek do to make you so mad?

yehet: I was doin the choreography to our song and baek said "you must be doing squats cuz ur ass be looking mighty fine"

baozi: damn

mom: :OOO

bitch: he highkey have a nice ass tho.

bacon: yeah and urs is flat. 

yehet's bby: :<

yehet's bby: no sehunnie is mine

nini: hi

galaxy_daddy: son ur back

nini: yeah I am 

yeollie: have u guys seen kyungsoo at all today? I haven't see him. 

nini: probs ignoring ur dense ass head.

yeollie: wdym? 

nini: lord help me through this. 

mr.manly: hey

baozi: hi :)

mr.manly: want sum fuc 

mom: hol up 

mom: the fuck is this

emo_boi: *sips bleach*

emo_boi: praise the lord and amen. 

yehet: Im going to cleanse my soul inside and out now 

yehet's bby: can I come with?

yehet: sure we can also... 

mom: READ THE BIBLE TOGETHER AND PRAISE THE LORD JESUS AMEN. 

yehet: get your goodie two shoes lookin ass outta here. 

galaxy_daddy: don't insult ur mom like that. 

mom: yeah I raised you. 

the_exposer: here we go again....

bacon: OMG jongdae yasss slay qween

nini: what is he doing?

bacon: someone told jongdae to show off one of his many talents.

yehet: okay and?

bacon: he slut dropped

nini: who did he learn this from omg 

mom: guys I gtg

yehet: wait a second. 

yehet: junmyeon 

yehet: did u

yehet: :00000000

yehet: shoOK

baozi: damn yifan does junmyeon show off his skills to you?

galaxy_daddy: uhhhh 

yeollie: nobody is going to mention how kyungsoo only has said one thing this whole chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it is so far! Sorry if there are spelling errors. I'll probably update every 2 days.


End file.
